twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crescent moon
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Crescent moon page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 05:57, April 28, 2010 Hey thnx for commenting on my pages i made. were gonna be cool friends. Adani23 06:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ewwo! my name is Luna! wanna be friends? ♥Luna♥ oh! sorry! i didn't know it was you who posted... that's great! i can't wait! why am i rhyming?... by the way, if you want people to know you left a message then leave three or four of ~ okay? i couldn't find you last time! haha! ♥Luna♥ great! but i have to go for a minute, so i'll messgae you when i get back. sorry. ♥Luna♥ hey, i'm back. sorry again, i have to share a computer so i always have to leave at the worst time... ♥Luna♥ Congratulations! on your awards! I saw that you were ready for an award and thought I'd stop by and give them to you! Congratulations and keep up the good work. I saw your artwork and it's great!! Congrats again, Sena 15:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) aww! it's beautiful! i love it so much! ♥Luna♥ Just so you know If you want to let people know when you leave them a comment you have to put 4 of the ~ in a row, that way you sign your name to stuff and people know who to respond back to :) Sena 22:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Hey Yeah we will be good friends!! Good luck with your awards!! Adani23 09:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Art is So fabulous i hope you become an artist!! Adani23 09:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New award Just posted your 100 edit award, congrats! Glad to see you're still having fun on the wiki, we're all glad you're here helping out! Sena 05:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You are very welcome!!! Sena 16:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:FanFic I don’t really know but as long as you put your heart and soul into it, itll be perfect. (talk) 03:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, i am glad you posted one!! I will go look at it and comment... Oops, I have to leave. I will look at it later!! Promise! - Hello Hello, wanna be friends are you from the philippines? because im filipino! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Wow :) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Great Idea! I loved the first one! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] hey. CullenLoverForever17 03:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC)Hi, aney time you what me to send you somthing or tell you how i feel about somthing i will... just ask... :) CullenLoverForever17 04:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) lol nice :). i moved so i couldn't use the computer for a while... ♥Luna♥ Me neither! but the worst part is that it may be delayed!!! and i also have to go, sorry. byes! see ya later! ♥♥♥ ♥Luna♥ me too!!!!!!!!!! how are you today? ♥Luna♥ ooh! yaya! you make pretty pictures! ♥Luna♥